


Little Packages

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I have to check, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, also there /might/ be some pov switches, but for the sake of this stroy, for the height difference prompt, i dunno how many chapters this will be, i think, i'm not even done with this, i'm slow and i lose motivation really quickly, people why are you reading this?, plus this is really shitty, short!John, sorry op, tall!dave, they are the same person omg, this is for the kink meme, to me dirk/bro aren't the same person but have very simular habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school au where John is the new kid who's super short and can knock you out and Dave is this super tall dude who falls for John.</p><p>Rating will go up in future chapters.</p><p>Tags will be added too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an op on homesmut](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+op+on+homesmut).



> Prompt:
> 
> Ok so I see a lot of Dave/John where John is this tiny weedy little flamboyant thing and honestly i think that is cute??  
> but what i don't like is when he's turned into this weepy mess too anime for this world or he's turned into this sunny little magical thing that never has a bad thought or acts like a jerk.
> 
> so i want something where John is teeny tiny, and after they get together Dave presumes he is going to be "the man" and protect John from the bullies etc etc
> 
> then finds out despite John's small stature and slightly silly mannerisms, he can still punch out anyone who gets on his nerves too much, and is cheerfully yanking his much taller/bigger boyfriend about and calling all the shots like it's nbd and being really bossy in bed
> 
> This isn't really what Dave expected and he can't help but feel a little emasculated by this weird, tiny bossy-boots  
> bonus if john retains his dismissive, slightly asshole personality  
> \--------
> 
> I'm so sorry op and everyone who reads this

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you boyfriend is TINY as FUCK. You are 6'1 while he's 5 foot. Sometimes you get _really_ embarrassed in public because of how you too are such an odd couple.


	2. Hey I just met you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just met you  
> and this is crazy  
> but you really cute so  
> pester me maybe?
> 
> not really...

When you first saw John, it was the first day of freshman year. Everyone had made it to their classes on time (including you; even though you were a coolkid, you didn’t want to look bad on the first day). All of a sudden, the door is thrown open and ~~a really cute~~ an unexpectedly short boy rushes in. His face is flushed and he’s breathing hard. The teacher turns around, not expecting the door to slam open.   


“Pardon me, but who are you? Are you lost?” You watch as the boy stiffens, obviously irked, then relaxes for a moment. “No. I’m not lost. This is AP English, right?” And as soon as he says that everyone starts whispering. ‘He’s so short. How does he think that he’s in this class?’ and ‘He looks like a fucking nerd.’  


Your idiot of a teacher responds with, “Yes. This is AP English. '“Well then, I’m in the right classroom. I was just on the othe side of the school and it took a long time to come over here when-“  


“You have short legs that are better fitting on a 5 year old?” You hear Eridan Ampora say, making an eruption of giggles start from the boys. You silently watch as the boy up front narrows his eyes at whoever said it. Uh oh. Shit is about to go down.  


“Well at least I’m not some hipster that has no friend besides my hand.” Welp. The kid did it now. Everyone, including the teacher, looked at him. He was probably going to get beat up on the first day of school. Poor dude, but he kinda brought it down upon himself.

\--------

  
After school you go looking for John.

You had found out that the new kid’s name was John Egbert and that, a) he’s from Washington; and b) he loves the shittiest movies. Despite what happened in English, John acted like a doofus most of the time. He claimed that he was the ‘prank master’ and that he could prank anyone and get away with it. He seemed nice and also claimed that he still needed to adjust to the time difference.  


You had just walked out of the school when you heard it.

The sounds of a fight.  


Of course it could be a fight between kids that you don’t know and couldn’t care less about. But you couldn’t help it. Your curiosity overwhelms you as you go to where you know all fights start and end without a teacher catching you unless someone spills. The gym.  


As you round the corner, you already see the crowd. From the looks of it, mostly freshmen and  ome juniors were there. You approach a random guy and say “‘Sup,” who responds with a “Hey.”   


“Who’s fighting?” you ask.  


“That short new kid and Ampora.”  


“Who’s winning?”  


“You wouldn’t believe it, but that new kid!” After you hear him say that, you’re interested. How the hell can a kid that short beat a guy that seems two times taller then him? You push your way though the crowd and; ta-dah. The kid was straddling Eridan’s chest repeatedly punching his face. It looked like the only injury he had on his person was a blow to the cheek. You watch as he finishes and spits out blood right next to where Eridan’s head is.  


“Next time you want to fight me, make sure you can fight. That was the worst fighting I’ve ever seen in all the schools I’ve been in. I’d fought an freshman when I was in eighth grade and won. And he was about 6’5”.”  
You stare at him. What? He looked far too little to be able to be at someone of that height up (plus that height seemed a little unrealistic to you. But then of course, you were 6'1"). Of course you didn’t doubt him. He may not have been telling you the truth. Hell, even if he wasn’t telling the truth, he seemed serious. And pissed off. 

And pretty fucking good at beating people up.  


“F-fuck you new-w kid!” Eridan said, as if that did any damage. “If I w-weren’t so distracted w-when w-we fought I w-would’v-ve w-won!”  


Wow. What a load of bullshit.  


“And what were you distracted with, huh?” Everyone looked at everyone else in a ‘someone-shut-his-fucking-mouth’ way. It was apparent that people were worried that Egbert was about to fuck up his entire high school life. “If you’re not gonna answer me, I guess we’re done here. Don’t bother me again.”   


People just stared at Egbert as he walked over and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder an grunting. You’re surprised that none of Ampora’s so-called ‘friends’ aren’t there to help him and give him some of his honor back.  


You walk towards John in a coolkid way and ask, “Dude. Wanna hang out sometime?” He didn’t know you had walked up besides him and jumps a little. “O-oh! Sure!” For a kid that just beat up one of the biggest bullies your school has ever had, he sounds a little too chipper.


	3. And this is crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are people reading this?
> 
> also, how do you html?
> 
> I want to fix some of my old stories and make a few pester logs for this one so I need help.

The first day of school was… exciting, to say the least. You and Egbert went back to his house where you met his dad, who honestly seemed surprised that Egbert had already made a friend. You briefly wonder why. John was a good kid and didn’t seem like he would have any problem making friends. He was probably the friendliest person you have ever met besides an old friend of yours, Jade Harley. Now she was the fucking nicest person you’ve ever met.

When you finally leave for your house at four, you briefly wonder if Bro was wondering where the fuck you were. Not only was it the first day of school, but it was the first day you went to school without telling him you were leaving the house. You thought that you were too fucking old for that. He was probably going to kick your ass regardless of whether you told him that you went to school. Though, as soon as you got home, you weren’t prepared for what you were about to witness.

Your bro and his boyfriend were fucking on the kitchen counter.

_Your bro and his boyfriend were fucking on the kitchen counter._

As soon as you opened the door they stopped. You stared at them and they stared right back at you.  
Then you closed the door and left. Welp. So much for going home.

You decide to walk down to the park by your house because, honestly, you just need some fresh air. You just need something to clear your head of images of your bro and Jake fucking.

The park wasn’t that big and it was kind of run down. It was built a good 15 years before you, and since you and your bro live in a shitty part of town, it had slowly degraded.There was graffiti all over the place and, every once in a while, a used condom. You didn't really mind all the filth on the ground. You were used to worse in the apartment you and Bro share. You remember walking in on him fucking some girl twice before him and Jake hooked up, and yet, somehow, you were still sane.

You walk on over to the swing set that , by some miracle, are still usable. You sit down when all of a sudden you hear _him_ and his stupid fucking honking.

Gamzee Makara.

For some reason you and this dude just don't get along. You never have and it will always stay that way. His boyfriend , Tavros Nitram, always tried to keep the peace between you two but it never worked.You just fought, fought, fought. He used to smoke weed and you guys could talk about things but since he stopped, you both can't tolerate the other.

The sounds of his honking started to drift closer, you were prepared to jump off and walk away, but then just drifted away again. Huh. You thought he was actually coming over here. Thank whatever god there was that he didn't.

 


	4. Information you's like to know

Guys.  
School starts on Tuesday for me and I dunno what I'm going to do with this story.  
I'll try guys. I'll try.

 

Besides, I want to rewrite this. It's terrible and I'm not happy with it. So yeah.


End file.
